


Remember to be Understanding

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Break Up, Crying Castiel, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I walked slowly to my locker, anxiety running through my veins and making my throat tight. I knew something was wrong the moment Dean told me to “keep an open mind” and “be understanding”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember to be Understanding

I walked slowly to my locker, anxiety running through my veins and making my throat tight. I knew something was wrong the moment Dean told me to “keep an open mind” and “be understanding”. They treated me so well today, and so did everyone else. This wasn’t normal.

The people I spend lunch with were so nice today. Too nice. They complimented everything I’m wearing and my hair. They kept telling me I’m “beautiful” and “perfect”, trying to make me feel good about myself. What really tipped the scale was my friend, who hates touching hair, asking to braid my hair. I just knew something bad was going to happen when I left lunch.

I turn the corner to the ‘C100 - C250’ lockers; they’re the closest to the math rooms. My locker is C189, two lockers away from my freshman year math classroom. They told me to meet them at their English classroom, so I hurry to collect the binders and folders I need out of my locker. Their English classroom is only a few feet away from my next class; Biology.

Of course! When I get to their classroom the bell telling me I have one minute to get to class has just rung. I tried to talk to them, but all I got was a hug and a guilty sounding, “I’ll tell you the next time I see you” called out to me as I speed walked towards my Bio classroom. 

When I walk in the classroom my friend that knows Dean, and how much I like them, asks me why I look so down in the dumps. All I can say is “I think Dean is going to tell me something bad soon”. She nods, I can tell she doesn’t know what else to do. I nod too and we continue class as normal.

Biology and Study Hall go by slower than a turtle stampeding through peanut butter. I go over my relationship with Dean. The week of fun and happiness, after a year of me pinning and loving glances when I thought they weren’t looking. The weeks, leading up to me asking them out, of hanging out in my basement watching scary movies and eating mac and cheese; every friday without fail. Holding hands every time we saw each other, just to show the other that we’re there.

My last period at school is German 1, but like always I go to Dean’s class first so we can walk together to my class and then back to theirs. Today, though, I forgot to grab my German binder when I was at my locker two hours before. Dean greeted me outside of his class and grabbed my hand. We walked in an awkward silence to my locker. My throat felt tight again and I actually thought I might vomit from nerves.

I wanted to make some excuse to leave when Dean put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around. He made me look at their guilt ridden features. I ask what it is that he wanted to say. Dean take a moment to gather their words, then spoke.

“Look, Castiel... I like you, I really do... Please remember you need to be understanding.” Dean says without looking me in the eye.

“Okay, Dean. What’s going on?” I ask

Dean lays his face against a locker; it could be mine, but I don’t really register it. His face fills with a red tint.

“Castiel, I want us to continue being friends after this…” I zoned out when he started rambling, “The gist of what I’m saying is… I like you, but I love Lisa.”

I fill head to toe with rage. This is, right here, why I almost didn’t ask Dean out in the first place. I was afraid that something- no, someone -would come in between us. I feared that it would be Lisa. That his asshole ex-girlfriend would come in between us. Somehow she would make a reappearance in his life and take me out of it. He did and now I wish I’d never admitted my feeling for him, and never asked him out.

“I have to go.” I say, most likely cutting Dean off. I don’t look back as I run off to German; it wouldn’t have mattered anyway, tears were streaming down my cheeks and blurring my vision. 

In this moment, I’ve never wanted to have never met someone more in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based, almost word-for-word, on the end of my last relationship. I still kick myself for asking them out. For not just covering up my feelings for another few weeks; school was about to be over and I would never have to see them again. (to explain) We were both moving. I wish I'd been smarter and not been encouraged by her "I need a good rebound"'s and guilt trips. In general, I'm better now that I don't see her all the time, but mental scares don't go away, so...
> 
> Hope everyone is having a good day. Hope this didn't ruin it if you were having a good day and read this...


End file.
